


Crowley

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Imagination, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: In fear that he’ll get punished for being in love with Crowley, Aziraphale sleeps with men who look like him





	Crowley

The man under him could almost be Crowley.

He’s tall and thin, that’s the same, and his hair is the same dark color, but his eyes are different. Those are not Crowley’s eyes of liquid gold, as much as Aziraphale wished they were.

Whatever. That doesn’t matter. It’s fine.

As long as he keeps his eyes closed, he can imagine they’re the same, that the man softly chanting his name is the demon he’s been pining after for thousands of years.

Ok, so maybe the guys voice isn’t the same, a little too light, but, again, that’s not important right now.

What’s important is that Aziraphale has an almost Crowley replica under him and with a little bit of imagination.........

With a little bit of imagination it’s no longer the one guy—of many—he hit on when he came into the bookshop because he looked like Crowley, in a desperate attempt to forget how much trouble he’d be in for loving a demon.

With a little bit of imagination it is Crowley. Beautiful, spindly Crowley that’s arching into Aziraphale’s touch, that’s telling him _More_, that’s responding so fucking beautifully, exactly how Aziraphale has always pictured it.

It’s no longer the first time he and this man who’s name Aziraphale never bothered to learn are having sex, it’s his and Crowley’s first time having sex.

He wants to make it good for Crowley, so he reaches between them and plays with the mans balls.

He gets an airy gasp in reply and Crowley grabs him tighter. _Yes, oh, oh fuck._

Crowley is gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous, that Aziraphale just has to tell him. Rocking his hips into the other man at a new angle that has them both moaning he tells him, _You’re gorgeous like this, so fucking beautiful_.........

With his eyes closed it’s Crowley who whimpers in reply and kisses him. _I’m gonna come_.......

Aziraphale bites his lower lip. Crowley, coming. Crowley coming _because of him_. He buries his face into his Crowley’s neck and groans. _Yes, yes, come for me_.........

He can feel the other man’s every nerve tense up as he comes with a cry all over both their abdomens.

In Aziraphale’s minds eye it’s Crowley’s come that just coated his skin and he holds him close as he climaxes himself.

For Aziraphale it’s still the demon he’s madly in love with, and when he hits his peak he makes one fatal error.

_Crowley_, he moans, cries, gasps, the name, the wrong name, spilling from his lips like a prayer, and by the time he’s realized his mistake it’s too late.

It’s all too late.


End file.
